Lyra
Lyra, a character in the ''Across the Void'' book, is a passenger on the Atlas and the Empress of Deevine. She is one of Eos' love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance Lyra has long, curly brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin. She has glowing purple flowers in her hair and purple vines on her body, which arises from her being part of the Deevine alien race. She wears a long gray gown and sports purple lipstick. Personality As an Empress and a Senator, Lyra is usually calm and diplomatic. She generally hides her thoughts and fears. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 3: Meet The Passengers * Chapter 4: Among the Crew * Chapter 8: Stowaway * Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Chapter 11: Under the Mask * Chapter 13: The Capital * Chapter 14: Under Fire * Chapter 16: Espionage * Chapter 20: Rogue Planet * Chapter 21: Homeworld * Chapter 22: Sanctum (Determinant) Relationships Eos Elara Eos first meets Lyra in Chapter 3, when she enters the crew mess hall, apparently lost. To keep him occupied, Captain Elara assigns him to accompany her and provide her the extra protection she desires. When he escorts her to her quarters, she reveals that she is the Empress of Deevine. That in itself is the reason she wants more security. It is Eos' choice to install a security system in her quarters. In Chapter 8, she reveals that she is also Senator Tauri, which makes him upset because missing vital information prevents him from assessing possible threats to her. She explains that prior to boarding the Atlas, there was an assassination attempt on her life. This makes her fearful and unable to trust anyone. However, she warms up to Eos and invites him to join her for a private bath in her quarters. Later, Eos calls upon Admiral Deimos to help guard the Senator. Zaniah Because the peace talks on Matara are the first time the Vanguard and the Jura will attempt to coexist and Lyra is Senator Tauri, one of the organizers of the peace talks, Zaniah's secret mission is to force her to sign documents that would negate the ceasefire peace treaties she put in place. Without them, no one would be safe on Matara during the talks. Because Zaniah fails her mission, the assassins board the Atlas. Prince Barlow For many years, Lyra worked with Prince Barlow side by side to make the galaxy a better place. That was what Barlow convinced her was happening, but when his deceit was revealed, she wonders what the full extent of his deception was. Other Looks Lyra Full View.png|Full view Lyra_Lingerie.png|Lingerie Trivia * She was revealed as part of the Deevine alien race in Chapter 3. * As the Empress of the Deevine, she is a world leader, most likely in charge of the entire planet of Deevine. * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Lyra is named after the constellation Lyra (the lyre). * She tells Eos in Chapter 8, that she is Senator Tauri, one of the organizers of the peace talks on Matara. * Her former bodyguard gave her would-be assassins intel on her because they had threatened his family. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Alien Category:Deevine Category:World Leaders Category:Royalty